iSaw Them Kiss
by aestheticfanfic
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly Missing iGoodbye moment. Sam goes up to the studio just as Carly and Freddie kiss. She runs out of the apartment devastated and Freddie sees. He goes down to check up on her and many things are revealed. Seddie.


**DID YOU GUYS HEAR?! NATHAN KRESS IS HAVING A BABY! HE AND LONDON ARE PREGNANT AND DUE NEXT YEAR IN JANUARY... I still don't know what to say though. Time flies by fast. But legit, I was thinking 'what would happen if they got pregnant' and when I woke up this morning, she's pregnant. Time really does fly :(**

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I walk up the stairs to go see if Frednub needed any help packing up his tech equipment. I make my to the studio and my heart drops. Carly… Freddie… kissing. My worst nightmare came true. I knew one day Freddie would realise that his love was always for Carly and not me. I knew that when he randomly brought up us getting back together was all just false hope.

Without realising, I drop the blue remote, causing Carly and Freddie to turn around and look at me. "Oh my god Sam-" I didn't let them finish. I ran back down the stairs and out of the apartment. I slide my back down against the wall and just burst into tears. Carly knew how madly in love I was with Freddie, even after the break up. He was the only person to make me feel… loved.

I knew this was a terrible spot for me to hide and cry but I didn't want to go out in the pouring rain. Nor was I bothered but I just felt safer in between the two betrayer's apartments. Which was ironic because broke me completely.

 **Freddie's POV**

 _YOU IDIOT FREDDIE! WHY DID YOU LEAN IN? WHY DID YOU KISS HER? AND LOOK, NOW YOU LOST THE GIRL YOU WERE GONNA TRY AND GET BACK TOGETHER WITH!_

My thoughts were haunting me. I was so stupid. I didn't love Carly anymore, and she doesn't love me. But yet we were both so stupid to kiss each other. "Freddie, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I didn't know what to do or what to say. Carly kisses me and apologises. Last time a girl kissed me and apologised, they put themselves in a mental hospital. And that girl is the one who practically broke into two. I saw it on her face how devastated she was. Did that mean she still loves me? Or was that devastation towards the fact Carly was leaving in a few minutes?

"Listen Carly, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why you did it? You knew how I still loved Sam even after the break up." A few months ago, Carly caught doodling Sam's name in a heart. From that moment on, Carly knew I still had feelings for Sam. "I don't even know. I guess as a thank you and as a goodbye. You've just done so much, I just thought that was how I repaid you. The fact that you and Sam are still head over heels for each other completely slipped my mind." Wait... did she said 'you _and_ Sam?' Is Carly implying that Sam still, maybe, hopefully… loves me?

"Sam loves me?" Carly took a deep breath and nodded. "That's why she looked so heartbroken. We were having a sleepover around the same time I caught you writing Sam's name out-" I blushed. "And we were talking about first loves and then she mentioned you and she started getting all upset then she randomly burst out "I still love him Carls!" and yeah." Carly took a step closer to me. I was scared she was going to kiss me again. "Go get her Freddie."

 **Sam's POV**

By now I moved to Freddie's fire escape. His batty mum wasn't home so I easily picked the lock and went inside. I sat on the ledge of his window and remembered my first kiss. Our first kiss. The kiss that changed me. The kiss that made me see Freddie in a new light. I start feeling more tears stroll down. This was all happening so quickly for me. Senior year was coming to an end, Carly was moving to Italy, the last iCarly was just shot and, Freddie still loves Carly after all these years.

I get up and press myself against the railing, staring out to the beautiful city night of Seattle. My home that's slowly starting to not feel like home anymore. What would happen if I jumped? Obviously I wasn't going to but, what would happen? Would Carly still move? Would Freddie finally give me some of his attention?

My train of thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the window. Kind of like the same knock I did when I came to visit Freddie. But in this situation, it was vice versa. Freddie Benson was standing right there, right in front of me. How did he know I was here? What did he want? Did he maybe… chase after me?

I wiped my eyes and nose to get rid of any evidence I was crying. I really didn't need a pity party right now. "Did Carly send you to find me?" Well how familiar. "Sort of." I cocked my head. I was confused, how did she- DID CARLY TELL HIM ABOUT THE SLEEPOVER?! "Why'd you come here?" Again, how familiar. "To find out why you ran away." Freddie sat down on the window ledge and I moved to the staircase. To many memories were flooding my mind, it was all too much.

"You wanna know why?" This is the whole first kiss, lock in and mental hospital thing all over again. But the problem is, it was happening at the same time. And all moments were very Sam and Freddie. There was no Carly. No Spencer. No Gibby. Just us… _seddie_. "Kinda." Of course he just had to say that. "Because I love you!" YOU IDIOT! I covered my mouth. That was not meant to happen. It was supposed to be me saying I hate him then I like him. I wasn't supposed to jump straight to the point! "Then why'd you run away?" Are you kidding me? That's all he had to say after I just admitted my love.

I noticed Freddie moving closer to me. His face was no directly in front of mine. I was so hypnotized by how gorgeous of a man he is. "Because I hate you…" I whispered ever so slightly. "Why do you hate me?" I groaned. He will never learn or understand! "It's so scary to put my feelings out there because I never know if the person I like is gonna like me back." I really was just going through all our past major events that happened between Freddie and I. I don't know why, but my brain just decided to revisit those wonderful memories. "Ever since we broke up, I couldn't get you off my mind. You were always the guy to keep me safe and loved. And when I saw you kissing Carly, it broke me. The one person who I thought could keep me safe and loved, broke me. You broke me Freddie."

I knew I was crying. But I didn't care. I finally opened up my feelings. I finally told the truth. But it sucks that Freddie isn't doing anything about it. "It's so dumb. How people change and say that everything will be okay after a break up. But it's not. It's not like that." Freddie paused for a bit. He moved even closer to me and leaned in a bit. "Especially if you broke up with the person you loved the most." He loved me… Freddie Benson… loved me. I started smiling. Freddie was smiling too. He wiped my tears away as they kept on falling because of happiness.

"Is this the part where we kiss and get back together?" He asked half jokingly. I nod, waiting for him to make the first move. "Well… lean." I giggle as I say that before we both lean in and kiss each other. It was a soft but yet passionate kiss. All of what we went through was poured into that kiss. It was long overdue.

We soon pulled away and Freddie grabbed me, pulling my body onto his lap as he cuddled me. "I love you Sam. And I'm so sorry I kissed Carly. She told me it meant nothing but a thank you and goodbye. She's so sorry about it. She knows I love you for than anything in the world. My size of my love to you is bigger than my phone." We both laugh. "I love you too Freddie." I lean in and kiss my new boyfriend. Well he hasn't asked but I know we're dating again. "Sam, will you be my girlfriend… again?" Oh, there it is. I smile brightly at him before nodding then lean in to kiss him again.

"You know, as happy as we are now, we still need to say goodbye to Carly." And my world came crashing down. My best friend was leaving very shortly. I stand up and offer a hand to get Freddie up. Without letting our hands go, we sadly walk back to Carly's house, not ready to face the truth.

* * *

 **I'm working on so many multi-chaps! I'm very excited... but I'm not excited about the baby (lol). R &R please :)**


End file.
